Hunter Lawrence
Hunter Lawrence (born January 11th, 1995) is an American football cornerback for the New York Giants. Lawrence played college football at Colorado State. He was selected by the Giants in the 3rd round of the 2019 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Hunter Lawrence attended high school at Skyline High School in Longmont, Colorado, which is the same high school that future Colorado State coach bellwoodbomb611 attended. Lawrence had a prolific high school career, leading the Skyline Falcons to their first playoff appearance in 15 years during his senior year. Lawrence played both cornerback and wide receiver and led the state in receiving yards in 2013. Recruiting College Career 2014-2015 Coming out of high school, Lawrence was one of the most coveted recruits in the state of Colorado. He ended up choosing Colorado State. Lawrence redshirted his freshman year, which was Colorado State's inaugural season. In 2015, Lawrence was the #3 cornerback on the team. The top cornerback in 2015 was Francisco Diaz, who helped mentor Lawrence as an underclassman. Diaz and Lawrence are the only cornerbacks in Colorado State history to play in the NFL. 2016-2018 In 2016, Hunter Lawrence won the starting job along with Francisco Diaz. That year, Lawrence had his first career interception. Other than that, his production was a bit disappointing. Lawrence has stated that despite his results on the field, his knowledge of the game grew the most that year. He said "Learning from Diaz was so special to me. I don't think I ever would have made it to the NFL, or amounted to anything for the Rams. Diaz taught me how to maximize my potential for this game." The 2017 season gave Lawrence more experience. He started every game for the bowl-bound Rams, recording 2 interceptions and 14 tackles. However, 2018 was Lawrence's breakthrough year. He had 3 interceptions and 39 tackles. His tackling improvement gave Lawrence some attention from NFL scouts, and at the end of the season, Lawrence declared that he would be entering the the 2019 NFLHC Draft. College statistics NFL Career Pre-draft NFL Draft Hunter Lawrence was selected with the 78th overall pick in the Draft by the New York Giants. At the start of his rookie season, Lawrence was listed third on the Giants cornerback depth chart. However, by the end of the season he had moved up to second behind Will Hall. NFL Career Statistics Regular Season |valign="top" | : |valign="top" | : |} | state = collapsed | basestyle = | listclass = hlist | group1 = Former Players | list1 = *Robert Martin *Lawrence Gibson *Francisco Diaz *Bryan Ray *Jeremy Scarborough *Hunter Lawrence *Nick Ramos *Rafael O'Donnell *Devin Conroy *Floyd Arnold *Keith Smith *Clifton McLean *Mayer Dangelo | group2 = Current Players | list2 = *Wesley Brady *Tristan Schaefer *Dillon Abbrederis *Brian Engle *Enele Malifa *Fabian Lopez *Patrick Baldwin *Nehemiah Jennings *Zach Dockery *Damani Crump-Jackson *Mohamed Latham *Mateo Russ *Colin Adair *Amir Calhoun *Ibrahima Goodson *Marcus Queen *Devine Brewer *Alexander Yeager *Milo Jewell }} Category:Cornerbacks Category:Colorado State Rams football players Category: Updated Through 2019